A Watery Death
by Thiswouldbeakick
Summary: '"No!" Aladdin screamed. He felt the staff push him backwards and tip the chair over. With his hands and feet still tightly bound, there was nothing he could do to prevent himself from going over the edge.' Filling in the blanks and slightly AU for the live action movie. Dealing with that chair-scene and what happens directly afterwards. Obviously, spoilers! Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on the live action version of Aladdin. It deals with _that_ chair-scene from the movie and what follows directly afterwards. **  
**It is partly filling in the blanks from the movie, and part AU (only a little). The story will consist of two chapters, but the next chapter will probably not be posted before next week (sorry...)**

**Thanks in advance for reading, and all favs, follows and reviews are highly appreciated ;-)**

* * *

He was in trouble…  
Aladdin had a nose for such things, and right now he could smell trouble from a mile away.

The moment the guards had appeared in front and behind him, effectively blocking his way in one of the palace's corridors, Aladdin knew this might not end well. He was not one to show fear, so he kept up his bravado and tried to bluff his way out of this.  
"Can I help you?" he began bravely, although his voice did sound a little higher than usual.  
"The Vizier wants a word with you" one of the guards spoke.  
"Okay" Aladdin answered apprehensively. Maybe, just maybe, this was not as bad as he feared. Still, Jafar had brought him to the Cave of Wonders and was the one person in the entire palace who could know that he was not Prince Ali.  
"I'll be honoured to meet with him" Aladdin said "please lead the way to his office".

The guards escorted Aladdin through half the palace, to the wing that presumably housed Jafar's office. He wasn't manhandled by the guards, but it was very clear that he should not make any unexpected moves.  
Halfway down the umpteenth corridor, they halted in front of a heavy wooden door on the righthand side. Given the rich, decorative carvings in the wood, this could indeed very well be the office of someone as important as Jafar.  
Without knocking the guards pushed the door open and led Aladdin inside.

The moment Aladdin set foot over the threshold, he knew he should have trusted his instincts. He definitely _was_ in trouble…

The door closed behind him and there was a loud click of the lock sliding shut.  
Aladdin spun round to assess his situation, but that was the worst move he could have made. And he knew it…  
He heard the guards behind him make their move. He swiftly tried to turn back to see the impending doom, but he didn't get the chance. One of the guards' elbows landed hard and painfully between his shoulder blades. Aladdin crumpled to all fours, coughing and gasping for breath. The guard who had locked the door saw the opportunity and kicked him hard in the ribs.  
Aladdin fell over and lay on his back on the stone floor. He was winded, and his spine and ribs hurt from the impacts. Before he could move, the guards grabbed him. His arms were painfully twisted behind his back, and his wrists and ankles were bound with ropes that bit his skin if he struggled too much.  
"What're you doing?! Let go of me!" Aladdin protested, as he started to lose his cool now.  
"Jafar wants a word" the lead guard answered curtly.

Aladdin was dragged over to a wooden chair that stood on the edge of a balcony without any railings. He was slammed down hard on it, sitting uncomfortably with bound hands and feet.  
Aladdin ventured a peek over his shoulder to see what was behind him, and felt his stomach turn. Behind him was only the steep cliff and, far below, the sea crashing upon the rocks and against the cliffs. He could see where this was going…  
"Come on, guys! Can't we just have a civilized conversation?" Aladdin pleaded, definitely getting concerned now.  
"That would depend on your answers". One of the guards came to stand by the back of Aladdin's chair and another stood in front of him.  
"What answers?" Aladdin could not remember being asked any questions yet.  
The guard beside him moved swiftly. He grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it backwards. He didn't let go, but suspended Aladdin helplessly over the edge of the cliff.  
"Wow, wait!" Aladdin protested, but didn't dare to struggle too much.  
"Who are you?" the guard hissed the question at him.  
"I'm Prince Ali… of Ababwa" Aladdin answered hastily.  
"You lie!" the guard retorted.  
"No, I'm not" Aladdin threw in, "I am Prince Ali".  
"There is no Prince Ali" the guard held on. Aladdin nervously glanced over his shoulder again at the crashing waves far beneath him.  
"Of course there is a Prince Ali. You're looking at him!" Aladdin bluffed, "don't you know who I am?!"

"I know exactly who you are…"

The cold, but serene voice sent involuntary chills down Aladdin's spine.  
He had not seen or heard Jafar enter the room, and for a moment he wondered whether or not the Vizier had been there all along.  
The guards set the chair back on all four legs and stepped away to give Jafar some space with his prisoner. Aladdin knew that what had happened to him thus far, was probably nothing compared to what Jafar was cooking up.

"I know exactly who you are… Aladdin". Jafar advanced slowly on Aladdin, his cold gaze boring into him.  
"I'm Prince Ali of Ababwa" Aladdin held on.  
"You cannot be a prince of a kingdom that does not exist" Jafar sneered, halting a few feet in front of Aladdin.  
"Just because you have never visited it does not mean it doesn't exist". Aladdin knew he was pushing the boundaries of his luck and of what Jafar would accept from him.  
"Are you calling my bluff?" Jafar's glare turned menacing now. Even his parrot seemed to know no good was coming, for it flew off Jafar's shoulder and on its perch, screeching, "Oh-oh, who's in trouble now!".  
"No" Aladdin felt the situation slip further out of his control, "what I mean to say…"  
"Explain me this" Jafar interrupted, holding up a slender forefinger to silence him, "how does a street thief like you make it out of the Cave of Wonders alive, carrying so valuable a trinket?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Aladdin retorted.  
"It doesn't matter" Jafar answered coolly, "it is easy enough to put to the test".  
It started to frighten Aladdin how calm and collected Jafar seemed to be, even though his eyes were filled with hatred and anger.  
"Where is the lamp, Aladdin?" Jafar sneered.  
"What?" Aladdin was still not ready to blow his cover, "this must be a misunderstanding! I don't have a lamp and I don't know who Aladdin is. I am Prince Ali of Ababwa!"  
"Really?" Jafar now almost growled, barely able to contain his anger any longer, "so if I were to throw you of this balcony, and you really are Prince Ali of Ababwa, you will die a watery death. If you survive, it can only be because of the lamp. In which case I'll have my answer".  
Aladdin now saw a deranged look in Jafar's eyes. The look of a wildly unpredictable madman.  
"So?" Jafar pressed on. He lifted up his staff and placed the end of it against Aladdin's chest.  
Aladdin shifted uncomfortably in the chair and looked fearfully at the gold staff resting against his chest. Things were really getting hairy now…  
"I don't know who you think I am". The moment the words had left his mouth, Aladdin knew he had gone too far.  
An evil grin spread across Jafar's face. "Goodbye, Aladdin".  
Jafar gave his staff a violent shove.  
"No!" Aladdin screamed. He felt the staff push him backwards and tip the chair over. With his hands and feet still tightly bound, there was nothing he could do to prevent himself from going over the edge. He got one last look at Jafar's evil smirk, before he fully disappeared over the edge.

The fall down to the water felt like ages to Aladdin.  
A involuntary scream tore from his lips as he was somersaulted to what indeed would be a watery death.

The chair shattered into pieces upon impact with the water. The wood took most of the force of crashing into the sea, but Aladdin still felt his back and shoulders take a heavy hit. He was just able to take a gulp of air before he disappeared under the water's surface.  
Aladdin sank to the bottom like a stone, and came to lay on the sandy ocean floor. He was now freed of the chair, but the bonds were still tightly in place around his wrists and ankles, making it impossible for him to swim. Fighting against the ropes resulted in nothing, apart from his skin being cut.  
Aladdin truly started to panic now. There was no way he was getting out of these bonds, and he was quickly running out of oxygen. Jafar would get his way: he was going to drown.

Just when he had lost all hope for a miraculous escape, Aladdin noticed a shadow appear at the water's surface. It was a rectangular form hanging over him. Something glimmered at the surface, and was suddenly sinking through the water in Aladdin's direction. He needed a few seconds to recognize it for what it was.

The lamp!

Maybe there _was_ an escape possible after all, but he needed to act fast.  
The lamp landed in the sand a few metres beside Aladdin. He kicked at the water and the ocean floor to the best of his ability. The current was strong and the bonds limited his movements, making it difficult for him to reach the lamp.  
Aladdin felt his mind getting foggy from the lack of oxygen. The hope he had just felt upon seeing the lamp disappeared quickly, because he was doubting that there was enough oxygen left in his lungs to actually reach it.  
Aladdin willed himself to continue, but simply couldn't anymore. His lungs burned for air, the need to take a breath became almost irresistible, and his vision started to blur and darken. His fight was over.

Within a metre from the lamp, Aladdin went limp and lost consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: first a note to put your mind at ease (since I've been getting some questions): despite the ominous title, there will be no character death involved ;-)**

**This second chapter will also be the last. After this, I imagine the story will play out as in the movie.**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. All reviews, favs and follows are still highly appreciated. And a big thanks to everyone who has already liked and reviewed :-)**

* * *

Aladdin lay lifelessly on the sandy ocean floor. The water's current stirred his body or would even move him slightly. One particular strong wave of the current shoved Aladdin back a metre, with his bound hands right against the lamp…

The moment his skin touched the brass surface, the lamp glowed blue and Genie shot out of the tip.  
"Kid, where the hell are we?" Genie looked around at his unusual surroundings. It took him a few seconds to spot Aladdin lying unconscious.  
"Kid!" Genie flew over to Aladdin, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  
"Wake up, kid, wake up!" He pleaded, "come on, I can't help you if you don't wake up!"  
He let go of Aladdin, watching him hopefully, but the young man instantly sank back to the floor.

Genie swirled around, thinking hard for what he could do. This was quite a pickle Aladdin had managed to get himself into!  
"Okay!" Genie exclaimed triumphantly, "there's a lot of grey area here, but this should work".  
He pulled a contract out of thin air and held it in front of Aladdin's unconscious face.  
"I, Aladdin, being of sound body and mind" Genie rapidly read, "wish to be rescued from the bottom of the ocean. Blah, blah, so forth and so on. I just need a little signature here".  
Genie lifted Aladdin up slightly, so he could push a pencil in his hands and guide him to place something that resembled a signature on the paper.  
"Should do the trick" Genie examined the document, "alright, hold on to your hats!"

Genie quickly undid the bonds around the Aladdin's wrists and ankles, and took the young man in his arms. He hesitated for just a second before he shot up out of the water and high into the sky. From there it was only a flash back to the room Prince Ali had been appointed.

Genie carried Aladdin inside. The young man hung limply in his blue arms, head fallen backwards and arms swinging lifelessly in sync with Genie's movements.  
Genie carefully lay Aladdin down on the chaise longue in the room. Aladdin didn't move a muscle and he did not appear to be breathing. His head lolled to the side and one of his arms fell limply over the side of the chaise.  
"Come on, kid, wake up" Genie mumbled sadly. He wasn't usually shaken up when something happened to his masters, but he had become to consider Aladdin as so much more: a true friend.  
Behind him, Carpet and Abu had also made it back to the room. The little monkey squeaked sadly.  
"I know, Abu" Genie regarded the sound, "I'm trying, I'm trying".  
He took hold of Aladdin's shoulders once again and shook him gently.  
"Wake up. Come on, please" Genie pleaded, "you can't do this, you've got a princess to marry".  
Still nothing changed in Aladdin's condition and he remained unresponsive. His wet, black hair was plastered to his face, and his usually mischievous face was void of any expression.  
"Wake up!" Genie sounded fairly panicked now, and shook Aladdin's shoulders one more time.

Suddenly, Aladdin came to life.  
A violent spasm shot through his body and he coughed up a cupful of seawater. He wasn't quite aware of what he was doing yet and almost spit the water over Genie's arms.  
"Probably could've done that the other direction" Genie remarked, but the relief sounded through in his voice.  
Aladdin opened his eyes. He was taking heavy, rapid breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen.  
"You - saved me" he finally panted.  
"Well, it was a team effort" Genie indicated Carpet and Abu behind him, "and, technically, it did cost you a wish".  
"Whatever" Aladdin breathed out, "you still saved me". He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cushions of the chaise longue. His chest burned and he felt dizzy.  
"You okay, kid?" Genie was eyeing him somewhat suspiciously.  
"Sure" Aladdin said out of breath, waving away the concern.  
"You do know I have about ten thousand years of experience in picking out the liars?" Genie mocked.  
Aladdin opened one eye to glance at Genie. He couldn't help but break into a short laugh.  
"There it is" Genie smiled back.

Aladdin's breathing was gradually getting easier and his dizziness was slowly subsiding. He had not made any attempts to stand up or sit up any further. Genie stood by his side, keeping a close eye on the young man, but looking ill at ease with the entire situation.  
"What happened to you anyway?" Genie broke the silence after a few minutes.  
"Jafar…" Aladdin still had not caught his breath completely, "he wanted to 'talk' to me, but ended up throwing me off a balcony".  
"Okay…and what exactly did you say to him to achieve that?" Genie teased, "don't tell me you started about jams again".  
Aladdin chuckled softly. He opened his eyes and sat up a little more upright. The moves made him wince painfully. The punches and kicks from the guards, combined with the fall into the ocean, made that his ribs, shoulder and back were sore and bruised.  
"No, no jams" he answered, " Jafar knows I'm not Prince Ali and he knows there is no Ababwa".  
"He must be some sort of sorcerer" Genie wondered out loud, "those are the only ones Genie-magic doesn't always work on".  
"Clearly not" Aladdin said darkly, "but we need to do something, we need to stop him".  
"He's the Sultan's most trusted advisor" Genie answered, "he's got everyone fooled".

Aladdin mulled over Genie's last words and something suddenly clicked into place.  
"Maybe not everyone" he said hopefully.  
"What're you onto?" Genie was not yet following this new train of thought.  
"Princess Jasmine despises him" Aladdin explained, "if there's anyone not fooled by his antics, it would be her".  
"Hm, I like it" Genie said, "but you gotta let me do the talking this time. You remember what happened last time you talked".  
Aladdin huffed softly. "Alright, but first we need to find her and make sure Jafar doesn't get to her first".  
He swung his legs over the edge of the chaise and meant to stand up in one fluent motion, but he wasn't even halfway to his feet when a wave of vertigo made him collapse back onto the cushions.  
"Yeah, that doesn't seem like a good idea just yet" Genie commented dryly.  
"We need to do something _now_" Aladdin growled in frustration, "I need to be back up on my feet".  
"As your attending Genie, I do not recommend that" Genie said mockingly.

Aladdin lay back down on the chaise longue. Genie was right, he was not up to much action yet after very nearly drowning just now.  
"What do we do?" Aladdin reluctantly accepted defeat.  
"Well…" Genie swivelled around and changed from his blue self to his Prince Ali's servant form, "perhaps I could persuade her to come over here".  
"At least it'll buy me a little time" Aladdin agreed.  
"Okey-doke" Genie bounced to the door. Right before he disappeared through it, he turned around.  
"Abu, Carpet. Please make sure he doesn't do anything…embarrassing".

Aladdin heard the door close. No matter what Genie thought, he wasn't thinking about getting up within a short period of time. His attempt of just now had left him feeling worse than before. His head ached, as did his ribs, shoulders and back. A feeling of utter fatigue washed over him. How close to drowning he had been! It was only because of Genie's inventiveness that he would live to tell the tale.  
He rested his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes. Immediately, Abu went into a frenzy. The monkey screeched loudly, climbed up on the chaise next to Aladdin, and jumped up and down uncontrollably.  
"Calm down, Abu" Aladdin held out his hand to pet the monkey, "I'm okay, I'm awake".  
Abu answered him with a soft, sad squeak.  
"I know I almost died today, but I promise I'm not gonna do it for real right now" Aladdin soothed Abu, "I'll live to steal another day".

* * *

At some point during Genie's absence, Aladdin had fallen asleep. He didn't know how long he had slept for. It could be an hour, but it could just as well be only ten minutes.  
He was startled awake by someone touching his arm. Gasping softly, he opened his eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you". Jasmine was kneeling beside him.  
"No hard feelings" Aladdin mumbled, looking into her stunningly beautiful face. True concern for him was etched into all her features.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Jasmine asked, eyeing the scrapes the ropes had left on Aladdin's wrists.  
"Yes" Aladdin answered, "it takes more to eliminate me".

"I believed you were exaggerating" Jasmine now turned to Genie, "but not one word of what you told me is untrue. I've always known there was something odd about Jafar!"  
She sighed agitatedly, "I apologize on behalf of Agrabah".  
"We need to stop him" Aladdin sat up a little straighter again. He had to admit that he felt somewhat stronger after he had slept a little.  
"He has a meeting with Baba shortly" Jasmine said.  
"Sounds like a good place for an intervention" Genie threw in.  
"That's fine" Jasmine continued, "but I must be the one to do it. The guards won't let you near when the Sultan is meeting with an advisor".  
"I know you can do this" Aladdin encouraged her softly.  
"I sure can" Jasmine said determined, "but I need you both closeby to strengthen my arguments, to show that you are unharmed and not a threat to the city. Otherwise Jafar will simply blame me for lying".

Genie gave Aladdin a look behind Jasmine's back that meant he had doubts about Aladdin's ability to stand and walk right now.  
"I'm in charge" Aladdin responded to the look, "and I'm feeling a lot better actually.  
"You might be in charge, but just now you weren't in control" Genie teased.  
"Well, then, help a prince up" Aladdin joked back.  
Genie laughed, but did come to stand closer to Aladdin. The young man rose to his feet again, carefully this time. Genie was ready to catch him if things went south again, but he needn't worry.  
Aladdin felt stronger and any dizziness remained out. He stood still for a few seconds, until he was sure that his head wasn't going to play tricks on him after all.  
"Lead the way, Princess" Aladdin said when he was truly sure he wasn't going to collapse again.  
"Yeah, let's get the snake". Genie sounded excited.  
Jasmine's resolve hardened upon seeing the determination and support from the two men.  
She squared her shoulder and made for the door.

"Let's save Agrabah!"


End file.
